Laid To Rest
by SawItWantedIt
Summary: One-Shot.  Gibbs, Ziva and Tony involved in a shoot-out.  A fatal outcome.  First FF in NCIS.  May be a little depressing for a first try but if you read it I hope you enjoy it, if not - well at least I tried!


**Hey Everyone! First FF in NCIS so please be patient, its only a short one!**

**This is a - cheery - idea I had! If you enjoy (is that the right word for this type of fic?) it I'm glad, and if you don't I only hope you forgive me because it has been _bugging me for ages_ haha. Either way tell me what you think :)**

* * *

"In position Gibbs," the voice of Ziva David murmured behind him as they waited tensely at the main entrance into the building.

"DiNozzo?"

"Ready when you are Boss," the man's voice was quiet through the ear piece and Gibbs paused only briefly. But then he was moving into the building, Ziva right behind him. On the other side of the building, DiNozzo would ensure that the suspect didn't escape, while in MTAC, with Director Vance, McGee was waiting to ensure that any 'stray' people were rounded up efficiently. Of course, it would have been nice to have his entire team on site, but the Director _had_ insisted –

"Clear," Ziva spoke quietly as she rounded the corner to rejoin him where he was waiting for the next main area. At her words he moved out into the main area of the building.

And all hell broke loose.

They had been led to believe that a small gathering of people would be there to witness a transfer for arms and cash. Their Intel had hinted towards small numbers and a wish to remain incognito; so no heavy fire power either. Gibbs would have preferred to have known the source of the information, but again, Leon Vance had insisted. Apparently it was one of his sources and he had believed their information; although as it turned out it had been false information; he should have known something like this would happen.

"Gavno!" he heard Ziva hiss the word as they were forced to take cover due to the large sweep of gun fire. He ducked as the concrete above his head fractured and sprayed over them both,

"DiNozzo! What the hell is going on back there?" he shouted the words even as he and Ziva both dived out to fire at the people pinning them in position. There was no reply, but there was a sound of gunfire and judging from the speed and frequency, DiNozzo was outnumbered far more heavily than they were,

"McGee, what the hell is going on with DiNozzo?" he barked the words even as he reloaded his gun.

"Uh . . ." the man hesitated, "Looks like he's got about four or five people shooting at him boss,"

"Keep an eye on him and will someone find us some goddamned back-up?" his voice was hard and he dived around the corner again, and this time his bullet caught their main opposition in the chest, knocking him from his feet and giving Gibbs the chance he needed to dive across the room so he and Ziva had a better chance of picking off their own targets.

"Uh, Boss?" McGee sounded panicked, "If you can get through, you need to get to Tony _now_. Looks like he just got hit!"

Gibbs swore under his breath and tried to fire off another round. But they were pinned down effectively and it wasn't until the shout came through, to the other side to clear out, that either of them were given the chance to advance. And they did so quickly, firing shots at the hastily disappearing backs of the Arms Dealers. The only good thing so far was the fact both the money and the weapons had been abandoned.

There was the sound of sirens in the distance as Gibbs emptied the rest of his clip at the car screeching away from the scene. Wisely, Ziva kept what remained of her own and only when the car disappeared did Gibbs swing his attention around to where he knew his Agent had last been.

"DiNozzo?" he barked the man's name out. Unsurprisingly there was no reply and he and Ziva began a hasty search about the alley. It was piled high with junk and it took another few precious moments for the man to be discovered.

"Gibbs!" Ziva's voice was high with alarm and he moved quickly to where she was tossing aside boxes to clear space about the injured Agent. Gibbs was on his knees at the man's side before she could say another word and he searched out the wound instantly, pressing his hand to stem the blood flow. And he was far more relieved than he would have thought possible to hear the noise of protest coming from the man,

"Alright Tony," he fought to keep his panic from his voice, "You're going to be fine,"

The man focused on his face and a weak smile made the corners of his mouth twitch. And he shook his head minutely,

"Not gonna get out of this one Boss," he gasped the words out and Gibbs' face tightened. He pressed down more firmly on the wound and the man winced,

"You feel that?"

"Yeah," the man grunted the word and closed his eyes,

"Then you're still alive," his voice was firm, "And it's going to stay that way Tony. You remember what I said in Quarantine? It _still stands_,"

A weak smile flickered across the younger man's face,

"I'm always- doing stuff wrong Boss,"

Gibbs shook his head,

"Not this," his voice was firm, "Come on Tony, you can do this. What's one more trip to the hospital?"

The man looked discontented at that and he tried to struggle up, but he didn't even manage to raise his shoulders before he sank down, "Boss- I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologise," the man spoke to him quietly, "It's a sign of weakness Tony. You're anything but weak,"

The man managed another smile, but then he swallowed thickly,

"Kind of hurts Boss," he admitted, "Did- Did you get the guns?"

"We've got them Tony," he assured him, "We did it,"

Ziva appeared at his side and her lips moved close to his ear,

"A few minutes for the Ambulance,"

Gibbs shook his head. It was obvious to see that the man wasn't going to last that long without some medical attention. Tony was watching him and he knew, as the man always did, that DiNozzo knew what was going on.

"Happens to everyone eventually Boss," he mumbled the words and Gibbs shook his head. Then he moved away, letting Ziva take his place beside the man. But not before he ensured that the man's ear piece had been removed. _Then_ he was moving away.

"McGee," his voice was rough, "Is there any way we can get that ambulance here quicker?"

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line,

"No," it was Vance who answered and Gibbs closed his eyes briefly, looking back to where his Agent was spread on the floor of the alley, "I'm sorry Gibbs,"

"Uh . . ." he hesitated, unsure of what to do, "Get Abs on the line, McGee. Let her speak to him OK? Ziva, give him the ear piece when they're ready. You're going to have to keep it brief,"

He tugged the ear piece out then. He didn't want to listen to the farewell messages of his Agents to Tony. Instead he sank down onto the steps leading out of the warehouse and scrubbed a hand across his face. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not like this . . .

* * *

In MTAC, Gibbs' actions were displayed across the largest screen and Vance looked tense as he watched him. Gibbs _never_ displayed emotion like that openly. Not with someone other than Abby. And to see him now . . . it unnerved him far more than he'd like; because there was going to be _hell_ about this he knew. Somehow seeing Gibbs as he was he knew his superiors were going to be the least of his worries.

On another screen, Abby's face appeared. She was pale, but McGee had obviously filled her in because as she was added to the conversation, her voice was calm. Vance, like Gibbs obviously had, tuned out of the conversation. The visible grief was enough for him. He didn't want to listen to it too.

At least, he didn't want to right up until she saw Ziva beckoning Gibbs over. Something had changed, something had to be wrong.

So he pulled on the headset and listened intently. Despite the fact both men had removed their ear pieces, they could still pick up the words.

"Boss?" Tony's voice was pained, thick. Speech was evidently becoming difficult for him. Ziva moved away, to let them say their goodbyes in peace,

"I'm here Tony," his voice was soft and he gripped the man's hand tightly, "I'm here,"

"I'm sorry," he apologised again, "I caused . . . I caused a lot of trouble huh?"

"Never enough for me to fire you," Gibbs' tone was firm, "You did a great job Tony. You're a good man,"

He managed a weak grin at that and swallowed,

"Don't be- Don't be too hard on him at the funeral? If he turns up?"

Gibbs' expression darkened,

"I'll try not to be," he promised,

"Whatever he says. You can't take it Gibbs. He never- you were always better. I'd rather have your words than his. Whatever he says," the man seemed to be attempting to instil some urgency into his words and Gibbs pushed sweaty hair from his forehead,

"I know Tony," his voice was gentle, "I know,"

"And- And near them? Not where-"

"Tony," Gibbs cut him off, "I know. You don't- we don't have to talk about this. I promise. Trust me, OK?"

"Always, Boss," he flashed him as wide a smile as he could manage but it was pale; weak. Gibbs smiled at him, but it was as weak as Tony's.

The younger man closed his eyes briefly,

"I'm scared," he admitted hesitantly. Gibbs shifted, and when it resolved itself he was holding the man close to him, head resting on the younger man's.

"It'll be fine Tony," he murmured the words, "See if you can hold on that little longer huh?"

The man managed a weak, pained chuckle,

"I thought I was the one who told the bad jokes?"

Gibbs smiled at that and tightened his hand over the wound. Tony grunted at the pain. Then he made another weak attempt at a joke,

"Still didn't ruin your record for Undercover Ops,"

"You think I care about that Tony?" the man's voice was rough and Tony managed a weak smile,

"I know Boss, sorry,"

He was weakening fast and Gibbs hesitated. Tony beat him to it,

"You were always more of a father than he was Boss," his voice was soft, "Gotta love you for that,"

Gibbs smiled faintly at that and hugged the man closer,

"I love you too Tony," his voice was soft, "I'm sorry. I should have told you that. and I should have had your six. I messed up,"

"Nah, you didn't," even now the young man attempted to defend him; even from himself, "And I always knew. Otherwise you wouldn't know what Pizza I liked," he shifted to grin at the man, "And when Fornell locked me away you would have let him keep me. I still remember Parsons,"

Both of them laughed at that, but Tony's ended far sooner. Gibbs pulled him close as the man finally stopped attempting to talk and it was brief moments later that he felt the younger man go limp in his arms. And he felt the need to scream; like he had when he'd heard about Shannon and Kelly, build to a cacophony in his chest. His arms tightened around the man's shoulders in a tense, awkward hug before releasing him to rest slowly on the floor of the alley. And then he was gently closing the man's eyes before moving unsteadily away. He didn't stop, and he didn't look back.

* * *

In MTAC, everyone had borne witness to the scene, and a few had heard the conversation. McGee was subdued, staring at the desk in front of him. The pain in their voices had been palpable, and hearing a conversation evidently not meant for his ears had made him feel guilty. But he and Ziva had needed to stay in touch. Which meant he'd had to keep the headset. As had Ziva the ear piece.

Vance hadn't needed to, but he had. And he was now sat in one of the chairs, knowing exactly what it would have cost him to lose the Agent, especially now it was apparent exactly how close they were; although apparently no-one had known quite the extent of that.

"Director," McGee spoke quietly and he looked to the younger man blankly. He had removed his headset; the ambulance had arrived, he realised. Just this side of too late.

"Yes McGee?"

"I'd like to join the rest of my team,"

He nodded slowly and McGee nodded in response to that before leaving the room. Vance didn't order a change of the image. And he was still sitting there when McGee arrived on the screen before him. Ducky and Palmer were with the agent, and even as McGee found himself being clung to by an evidently tearful Ziva, the ME and his assistant were moving slowly to the fallen Agent. There was still no sign of Gibbs.

McGee had taken over photographing and sketching the scene. Ziva too was suddenly working, bagging and tagging any evidence. It was more something to occupy their hands than it was to actually do their jobs. Neither of them seemed capable of processing the fact Tony DiNozzo was dead. And the sudden absence of Gibbs too . . . there was an unreal edge to the scene that neither of them liked.

Ducky and Palmer had made things more normal however, treating his body with the level of reverence McGee had seen only twice before; with Kate and when Tony had been suspected dead. But that time there had been only charred remains; nothing really human about the body. Now aside from the pale cast of his features; it was Tony DiNozzo. Or the body which he had once inhabited.

"McGee," Gibbs' voice was enough to startle both of them and they both looked around to see him approaching. He looked pale, tired and angry. Just like he had after Kate had been killed,

"Yes Boss?"

"Finish off with the site. Then get everything back to Abby. I want to get these bastards,"

"On it Boss,"

He nodded and watched as the man crossed to the ME's van. Ducky didn't even miss a beat as he allowed the man to climb in with he and Palmer. Just like he had with Kate, Gibbs was riding with the body back to the NCIS HQ.

* * *

The funeral was held a short time later; although his killers had been caught in an even shorter space of time. Gibbs didn't seem to have slept during the time it took in which to apprehend them. He had called in help from every person who owed him, and created a half dozen debts with those who didn't. But it had gotten the job done and now they had one man arrested and four dead; those who had been in charge of either side of the deal. No-one had felt that sorry to shoot the people who had killed Tony, and McGee knew that deep down every opportunity had been done to take that revenge. Only one had surrendered in time to escape being shot.

And a small part of him wished he hadn't. Leaving even one alive seemed a way of failing Tony.

But that thought was the furthest from his mind as he rose from his seat in the Church. Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer were ahead of him, and two people he didn't recognise.

It had been a succession of speeches; most of them by people he knew. A few had been delivered by people he didn't recognise. Like Tony's father. Surprisingly that had been the speech which had touched him the least. It sounded like a recounting of Tony's service history and educational record rather than a memory of his life. It all sounded impressive, McGee had to admit that, but none of it was _Tony_. There was nothing about what had made his son do all of that, or what he done aside from all of that.

No, for that . . . he'd listened to Gibbs' eulogy. And he had felt his throat tighten as the man spoke; just like it had when he'd listened to him say his farewells to the other man.

They carried the coffin between them and as they emerged into the cool weather of Peoria, McGee turned his thoughts to exactly why they were burying him here instead of DC. There had been something of an argument as to where the man would be laid to rest. NCIS wanted him in DC, his father wanted him in the private churchyard of the family. It had been Gibbs, surprisingly, who had fought to lay him to rest him here. Unsurprisingly, Gibbs had won.

But the reason still surprised him. Tony's wife and two children; victims of a RTA, were buried here. Jessica, Laura and Marie DiNozzo. Tony had been a family man. Blessed with a wife he loved and two twins he'd evidently adored, it was fitting that he join them now.

McGee cast a glance to the three weathered headstones, and the brand new one which had joined them. it had been a difficult day and as he and the others stepped back, he felt Abby snuggling into his side, evidently about to burst into another bout of tears. But McGee could feel his own approaching as he wrapped his arms about her. She probably would have gone for Gibbs, but his were folded tightly, evidently coping with the day in his own way. His face was like granite as he watched and McGee settled himself to watch the final act of farewell.

Gibbs swallowed as the coffin was lowered and he closed his eyes briefly against the sight. Across from him, Leon Vance was stood, blank-faced and calm. Close to him was Tony's biological father. The man he had promised to go easy on. He wished it had been a promise he'd avoided, but he wasn't dodging out of it. He had promised Tony. There would be other days to even the score.

People began to move away as the hole began to fill in. But Gibbs didn't move. Nor did the five people at his side. Or Vance. Instead they waited until the turf had been laid reverently across the grave. And now Abby did move to duck into the circle of his arms. And he hugged her tightly. She was crying openly and he knew that when she pulled back his suit would be damp. But he didn't care.

Vance waited until the last piece of sod had been laid and then began moving slowly away. No-one followed. Instead they remained where they were.

"I should have been there," McGee spoke softly, uttering words which had haunted him since he had seen Tony go down, "If I'd been there, Ziva would have been with Tony. He would have had some back-up,"

"Most likely we'd be burying both of them," Gibbs' tone was soft. Ziva nodded mutely,

"First Kate and now Tony," Abby whispered it, "I can't stand this Gibbs,"

"Shh," he pressed a kiss to her hair and held her tightly. Ducky moved to rest the first flower onto the top of the grave. Gibbs watched him do so in silence. Palmer and Ziva followed and as a three they began heading back, followed closely by McGee. And then Abby.

Until finally Gibbs was left alone beside the grave. He knew they would wait at the cars for him, but he wasn't going to rush, he couldn't rush this.

"You were a good man Tony," his voice was soft, "We're going to miss you," he paused and then corrected himself softly, "I'm going to miss you,"

He moved forwards to lower the last of the flowers and then stepped back, casting a reverent eye to the three graves beside which his Agent, his son, was rested beside,

"I hope he takes as good care over you now as he did before, and as good a care as he showed his team," the voice was soft, the words meant truly. And finally, resolutely, did he turn away. He'd be back. But until then . . . he had to take care of the others too. And DiNozzo . . . he turned to look again at the grouping of headstones, the peaceful, pleasant scene . . . he was in good hands.

* * *

**A total AU ending, I know! But I always have a what if bouncing around in my head in relation to TD's years before NCIS (if this has been answered in the show I apologise but it hasn't up to where I have watched) and even though it is pretty depressing, I also kind of liked there being a bitter-sweet thing at the end. But yeah. Just what I thought, interpret and respond as you will! :) **

**Oh and btw, 'Gavno' is apparently a curse word in Russian. If it isn't, blame the internet! XD**


End file.
